Under An Orange Sky
by hopelessxlove
Summary: What if Seth wasn't unpopular? What if Summer didn't care so much about what other people thought? Would things be different?
1. Everything I Knew

**Under An Orange Sky **

This is just an idea I had that I wanted to go with, I'm not really sure what I have planned for this story as of yet. Feedback would be great, as would ideas if you have any. I'll take anything with a grain of salt and consideration. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

**Chapter One: Everything I Knew**

Seth sat lazily hunched forward, his head propped up on his left hand with his eyes locked on a head of brown hair. His thoughts were running wild with his imagination, and he found it difficult to think or pay attention when she was in any class with him.

"Mr. Cohen do you know why the Indians attacked the pilgrims?" The class waited patiently for Seth to answer, but he had no idea the teacher was talking to him  
"Mr. Cohen?" Mrs. Meyer said growing irritated."Huh?" Seth snapped out of his daze, and his left arm gave out causing his face hit the desk. He laughed it off along with the rest of the class, and saw the brown haired girl turn for a brief moment, they're eyes met for a fraction of a second.  
"Mr. Cohen I'm waiting." Mrs. Meyer said.  
"Well," He asked sitting up in his seat, "It's probably because the pilgrims wouldn't share any of their turkey. I'd attack people too if I couldn't have my turkey." The class erupted into laughter, while Seth shot them all a cheesy smile.  
"I'd like to speak to you after class Seth." Mrs. Meyer said crossing her arms.

The bell rang and all of the students left the history class in a hurry, all of them except for Seth. He packed his bag, swung it over his shoulder, and marched up to the teachers desk, humming the star wars theme.

"You wanted to talk to me Mrs. M?"  
"Yes I would really appreciate it if you'd stop disrupting my classroom."  
"I'm hurt here," Seth said holding his hands to his heart, "I'm your star pupil."  
"Be that as it may, you are still a disturbance. Just because you get good grades does not mean you can sleep in my class. I'd still like you to pay attention."  
"Okay I'll work on it." Seth said walking towards the door.  
"And Seth?"  
"Yeah" He said turning around.  
"You should really stop making it obvious, since the beginning of the year all you do is stare at her, make a move already." Mrs. Meyer said with a laugh.  
"If only it was that easy." He mumbled walking out of the classroom.

Seth made his way down the hall, and slapped his hand down on Ryan's shoulder.  
"Hey buddy, how was school?" Seth questioned watching Ryan stuff things into his bag.  
"You know how it goes." Ryan replied not being one for much words. The two walked down the hall and into the parking lot where Marissa stood next to the range rover.  
"Hey queer" Luke called to Seth in a joking manner.  
"Ah Luke I swear you have to stop using that line." Seth said laughing along with him.

"Are you guys going to Holly's party tonight?" Marissa questioned when the three of them reached her.  
"It's Friday night of course we are." Luke said.  
"I don't know if I'm up for it." Ryan mumbled looking at Marissa, "But if you want to go I'm in."  
"Let's go for a little bit." Marissa said looping her arm through Ryan's.  
"Dude you are so whipped." Seth and Luke chimed in making whipping sounds.

When Luke left, the three of them pilled into the range rover.  
"So Marissa…" Seth said from the back.  
"So Seth…." She said copying his tone.  
"I've noticed that you've been dating Ryan for well over a week and you've dare I say it never brought your best friend over to hang."  
"That's because she's busy."  
"Busy doing what?"  
"Does someone have a little crush on my best friend?" Marissa said giggling.  
"He's liked her since like the third grade." Ryan put in causing Seth to punch him in the arm. "Dude shut up."  
"Have you really Seth?"  
"No I don't like her. I just thought it was weird that she never hung out with us cause your always at our house."  
"Well she might go to Holly's party tonight."  
"Really?" Seth said trying to hold in his excitement.  
"Yeah, but I dunno. I'm not sure."

Ryan parked the car outside the house and he and Marissa headed straight for the pool house while Seth made his way to his bedroom. Taking his polo off, he pulled a plain white t-shirt over his head, grabbed his skateboard, slipped his sunglasses on, and plugged his earphones into his ears. He walked the short distance to the pier and began to skate around the boardwalk. The wind whipped through his hair, and he was lost in his own little world. Occasionally he would wave at the numerous people he knew, but for the most part he ignored a lot of people.

His board hit a rock and he fell forward onto the cement. He heard flip flops rush towards him. "Are you okay?" She asked. His breath got in his throat as he realized who it was. He lay there unable to move, frozen at the beautiful girl in front of him. She held a hand out to help him up and he gratefully accepted it. _'Hi I'm your future husband', 'Hi I'm the boy that's gonna sweep you off your feet'. _Those were the first things he had wanted to say to her.  
"I'm uh I'm um…"  
"Seth right?" She said giving him a smile.  
"Ew your all sweaty." She continued, with a laugh.  
"Yeah…" He stammered, she had this effect on him that he couldn't control. _'God she knows my name' _Seth thought.  
"Well I'm Su-"  
"Summer!" A guy from behind Seth called, he walked up towards Summer ignoring Seth and pulled her into a big hug. "Hi Brent." Summer said when he released her. The boy clad in Abercrombie talked to Summer completely oblivious to the fact that Seth was even there.

Seth had wanted to say something to him, but he was one of the many boys that hated his guts for no apparent reason. And the fact that Brent was talking to his Summer only made him angrier. But she wasn't his, not yet anyway so he had no reason to be upset. Putting his glasses back on, he plugged his ear buds in, and made his way towards his board. Kicking it up towards him, he grabbed it and held it under his arm. Turning to look at Summer one last time before making his way home. She offered him an apologetic smile, before continuing to talk to Brent.

---

Seth swirled the remains in his cup before downing it in one gulp. He had a slow buzz building, and made his way towards the booze table. He held the newly filled cup up to his mouth and looked around the room, he stopped drinking when he saw her walk in with Brent and his friends. Brent met Seth's eyes and gave him an mischievous smile. He grabbed Summer's hand and made together they made their way towards Seth.

"Hey fag, what're you doing here?" Brent said parading the fact that he was holding Summer's hand. Not many people knew that Seth liked Summer, Brent was one of them though.  
"He's talking to you." One of Brent's buddies said coming up to them.  
"I have ears, I can hear thank you very much." Seth said sarcastically, downing the rest of his beer. He glanced at Summer and noted how amazing she looked.  
"What did you say?" Brent yelled looking for a reason to fight.  
"You look really nice." Seth said looking at Summer directly, before walking away from them.

When Seth was outside he saw people milling around on the sand all happily getting drunk. He felt a pull at his collar, and turned looking at Brent with a group of his friends behind him. "What do you want?" Seth questioned. Brent didn't respond and collided his fist with Seth's face. Blood started dripping down his chin, and the pain from the blow was continued only this time to his stomach. Gaining all of his strength Seth pushed Brent back. "What's this about?" He yelled wiping the blood with the back of his hand.

A small crowd of people had surrounded them. Ryan and Luke came up and stood next to Seth. "Come on Seth walk away." Ryan whispered trying to get him to leave.  
"Yeah Seth why don't you listen to your little boyfriend."  
"Hey Brent come on." Luke said getting between the two.  
"You know Luke I was cool with you until you became friends with him. Isn't it weird though? Your ex is dating him." Brent yelled gesturing towards Ryan.  
"And what Brent?" Seth called pushing past Ryan and Luke, "It's about the same thing it's always about, isn't it? Amy left you for me and I didn't want her. So what'd she do? She went back to you, till she cheated on you right? Then you dumped her. Oh wait she dumped you. Are you two together again?" Seth sneered getting right in Brent's face. Brent shoved Seth and Seth shoved him right back. "Are you gonna tell me what this is about or am I right?" Seth remarked.  
"I'm not with her fag, cause I've got Summer now." Brent said with a big smile. When he heard those words he lost it. He punched Brent in the face, which caused him to stumble backwards but before Seth could continue Ryan and Luke grabbed onto his arms and pulled him away.

"Let me go!" He yelled kicking at the sand.  
"Seth calm down, you've got blood on your shirt."  
"Seth what happened?" Marissa asked running towards them.  
"Did she hear him?" Seth questioned calming down.  
"She who? Hear what?"  
"Summer, did she hear Brent?"  
"No we were inside, when we got outside all we saw was you hitting Brent. What happened?"  
"Nothing forget it." Seth said pulling away from Ryan and Luke and walking through the sand towards his house.

**I guess I have some explaining to do. Seth is popular but he's not popular popular, he is well liked though. Ryan came into the Cohen house the same way he did in the show, Luke is friends with them, Marissa and Summer are best friends, and Summer is one of those popular popular girls but she doesn't party as much as she does in Season One, she's more I guess in a way more of a homebody. Anyways I'm still working everything out in my head. Feedback would be great!**


	2. Why Oh Why

**Under An Orange Sky**

I'm glad you all enjoyed my first chapter! It means a lot to me that you'd take time to review, I really appreciate it. With that being said, enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Why Oh Why**

He stood in a two roomed apartment on his own looking out the window, he could hear distinct voices coming in through the other room where a group of guys he was friends with were busy drinking. A petite figure stood in the doorway and he turned when he heard footsteps enter the room. His eyes met a pair of brown ones, much like his own. Raven colored hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, she wore short shorts and a light zip up hoodie. She stepped closer to him and he saw the dish she held in her hands.  
"I made you some rice crispies." She said with a smile, leaving him speechless.

Seth smacked his hand down on his alarm clock which was emitting an annoying buzzing sound. He rolled over onto his front side and tried to go back to his dream. Meanwhile downstairs Ryan and Luke sat at the kitchen table eating cereal and trying to figure out what to do.

"Dude I heard she hates him." Luke said in between bites.  
"Where'd you hear that?" Ryan questioned giving him one of his signature looks.  
"Around, after he stormed off I went back to the party and heard stuff."  
"Did you hear that from her?"  
"Well not exactly."  
"Then you can't say that she hates him, because remember as far as we are concerned they don't know each other."  
"Alright I was just telling you what I heard." Luke said throwing his hands up.  
"There's only one way to settle this."  
"What's that?"  
"We ask Marissa, I mean she is Summer's best friend. If anyone knows it's gotta be her."  
"So call her then." Luke pestered holding the bowl to his mouth and drinking the milk.  
"I can't, it's too early to call her."

A few hours later Ryan pause the game he and Luke were playing to answer his ringing cell phone. Looking at the name flashing across the screen he put a finger to his lips at Luke.  
"Hey Marissa." Ryan said holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.  
"Hey how's he doing?"  
"He hasn't gotten up yet."  
"Poor guy everyone's talking about what happened."  
"This happens every time Holly has a party."  
"I know and everyone talks about it." Ryan sighed at Marissa's comment.  
"Does she hate him?"  
"Summer? Not that I know of. I'm actually with her so hold on while I find out."  
"Don't make it too obvious." Ryan remarked before un-pausing the game.  
"Hold on a second." Marissa said covering the receiver.

She turned to look at Summer who lay on her stomach reading a magazine.  
"Hey Sum?"  
"Yeah?" Summer said turning to look at her.  
"Do you hate Seth Cohen?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I'm just wondering."  
"I don't know him, so I guess not." Summer replied going back to her magazine.  
"Do you want to go with me to Ryan's?" Marissa questioned.  
"Is Seth going to be there?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay." Summer said before getting up to get changed.

Marissa turned away from Summer and removed her hand, "She doesn't hate him.""That's good, I told you she didn't hate him Luke." Ryan said.  
"Luke's there?" Marissa asked raising an eyebrow.  
"He came over this morning, we're playing video games. When are you coming over?"  
"I'll be over there in a little bit."  
"Okay I'll see you then." Ryan said before hanging up and killing Luke's character.

Meanwhile Seth lay in bed tossing a ball up and down, listening to his 'summer' play list. He was still wearing the shirt from last night, which had blood on it, and he reeked of alcohol. He went over everything that had happened the night before and remembered the smile Summer had given him when he fell off his board and when he told her she looked nice at the party. He didn't think it was fair that Summer was with Brent, but in all honesty he didn't like seeing anyone with her.

A knock came to his door and he didn't bother saying anything, however that didn't seem to bother the person on the other end who pushed the door open slowly anyway. She watched him toss the ball for a few seconds, noting his forlorn expression. He tossed the ball and turned realizing she was in his room just as the ball hit in the forehead. She gave a slight giggle, while he pushed himself up and rubbed his forehead.

Summer moved towards him and took a tentative seat on his bed next to him, leaning in to look at his bruise.  
"Are you okay?" She asked moving his hand slightly so she could inspect it.  
"Yeah I'm fine." He mumbled, registering the fact that she was in his room, on his bed and touching his forehead. She moved her hand down his cheek slightly to finger the cut on his lip from Brent.  
"Does this hurt?" She questioned, running her finger over the cut slowly.  
"No, I'm a big boy." He said forcing out a laugh. "Sorry for the smell." Seth muttered after a few moments of silence. "I got home and just sort of fell asleep." Summer gave him a smile, with her hand still on his face.  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay, I should probably be going now, I'm running late." She said getting up and walking towards the door.  
"For what? A date with your boyfriend?" Seth blurted out before he could process his thoughts.  
"What did you say?" Summer asked turning around, her hands on her hips.  
"Nothing forget it."  
"I don't have to tell you my business."  
"Yeah well your probably late meeting your dick of a boyfriend." Seth shot out, growing horrified at how fast the wrong words were coming out of his mouth. But before he could muster an apology she had walked out of his room, and when he got the notion to run after her she was already gone.


	3. Crazy For This Girl

**Under An Orange Sky**

I'm a little upset guys, the last chapter got 1 review! Only 1! I know you can do better than that, I'm hoping you can do better than that! Anyways reviews would be appreciated.

**Chapter Three: Crazy For This Girl**

"She hates me" Seth said sulking into his sandwich.  
"I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Ryan replied looking through the paper.  
"She hasn't come over or called."  
"Has she ever? It'll be fine, talk to her today. She probably forgot all about it."  
"She hates me Ryan, she hates me."

Seth walked gloomily into fifth period five minutes after the bell had rung. The entire class watched as he took his seat in the back of the room, no smile present on his face like usual. Even the teacher seemed to notice his lack of enthusiasm for life.

"Seth mind telling me why your late?" The teacher questioned from the front of the room.  
"No real reason, just late is all."  
"You know this is your third tardy, you owe me an hour after school."  
"Okay, that's fine." Seth murmured, while the entire class turned to look at him. Even the teacher had a concerned look on her face. A hand from the front of the class shot up, and the teacher turned.  
"Yes Ms. Roberts?"  
"Seth's late because he was helping me with something."  
"Oh really? But you were on time."  
"I know, I asked him to drop something off for me at my dad's."  
"And why didn't you just do it yourself?"  
"Because Seth said he was going down that way for lunch."  
"Well Seth since you were doing a favor for Ms. Roberts I'll let you slide this time." The teacher said looking at him. Summer turned to look at him, and he shot her a grateful smile which she pretended not to notice.

The class went on uneventfully for another half hour, while the teacher went on about short stories and plays. She went on to explain the art of each category, and a mentioned a few famous playwrights and authors. No one in the class seemed to be paying attention other than Summer.

"Okay class I've decided that you are all going to work on a short story." The class groaned at the teacher's assignment, but she pressed on. "You will be required to write a minimum of five pages, and each story should have some sort of meaning behind it. You'll be working with a partner to see how well you can work with others when it involves ideas."  
"Are we picking our own partners?" Taylor questioned aloud from the middle row.  
"No I'll be picking your partners." The teacher said picking up her clipboard.  
"Josh and Mark, Taylor and Gretta, Nick and Sam, Amanda and Peter, Summer and.." Greg one of Brent's friends raised his hand at the mention of Summer's name, so he could try to be her partner. "and Seth, Greg and Damien…" Seth stopped listening when he heard that he would be working with Summer. His entire mood changed drastically.

The bell rang, and all of the students got up to leave. "Remember you have one week to work on this, so it better be good!" The teacher yelled. Seth swung his bag over his shoulder, gave the teacher the biggest smile he could muster and ran out of the room to catch up with Summer."Hey" He said slowing down to a stride.  
"Hi" She replied keeping her eyes forward.  
"Thanks for what you did in there." He said jerking his head back to the class.  
"I didn't want you to get in trouble, you looked sad enough." She murmured as if it was nothing.  
"Well since we're working together for this project…"  
"I can do it and just put your name on it." Summer said walking away from him leaving him standing in the middle of the hall with a confused look on his face.

The next morning Seth walked into the student lounge along with Luke and Ryan. All the girls looked at him, hoping he would come up to them and talk to them. But when he looked past all of them and locked his eyes on Summer, they knew it was a lost cause. He walked casually over to her, and took a seat across from her. She looked up from her book, and took a sip of her coffee.  
"This is for you." Seth said handing her a purple daisy.  
"What's the occasion?" She questioned putting her Styrofoam cup down.  
"I wanted to apologize for being a jerk on Saturday when you came over, to thank you again for getting me out of detention yesterday, to celebrate the fact that we're partners, and just because I think your cute." He rambled slipping smiles into everything he said, "Well I should be going now, I'll see you in class." He said getting up and walking away with Ryan and Luke.

"Who's the flower from?" Marissa asked plopping down next to Summer.  
"Seth Cohen."  
"Really? I think someone's got a little crush on you." Marissa giggled knowing full well that he did.  
"He wouldn't ever like me." Summer said seriously.  
"And why's that?"  
"Because you know how he is."  
"How is he?"  
"He's not into girls like me."  
"What kind of girls is he into?"  
"Well Alex was all punk rock."  
"So?"  
"He wouldn't be interested in a girl like me."  
"Your forgetting he also dated Anna."  
"Well she was like indie rock and mostly weird."  
"What's your point?"  
"Coop he wouldn't like me, he doesn't like me." Summer sighed smelling the flower.

Right as Seth was about to walk into one of fifth period, he felt a jerk at his collar and was turned around facing Brent.  
"I'm gonna say this once queer."  
"Say it don't spray it." Seth shot.  
"Stay. Away. From. My. Girl." Brent said through clenched teeth.  
"What girl are you speaking of?"  
"Summer."  
"I wasn't aware that she was your girl, and it's her choice if she wants me to stay away or not." Seth said matter-of-factly.  
"You wanna die fag?" Brent questioned grabbing Seth's collar. Seth wrestled himself out of Brent's grasp and got right in his face, "What're you gonna do?" Seth asked.  
"I am not your girl." Summer said from the doorway. Neither of the boys had seen her standing there watching and listening to their conversation.  
"I didn't think a girl as great as her would be with a guy like you." Seth said with a laugh right in Brent's face.

Brent shoved Seth against the locker and sucker punched him in the face. However Seth didn't back down and shoved Brent right back into the locker punching him in the face as well. Brent being the larger of the two punched Seth in the gut and sent him down, while the teacher ran out of the room and started yelling at Brent. Summer kneeled down next to Seth and put his head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair. Her eyes laced with concern and gratitude.

"Ms. Roberts is he okay?" The teacher asked after taking Brent to the dean's office.  
"Would it be okay if I took him home?"  
"That's fine, all we're doing is working on the project today anyway."

Summer stood and helped Seth to his feet, she put one arm around his back and walked with him out to her car. During the ride to her house Summer looked over at him to make sure he was okay. "Hey don't worry I'm fine, me and Brent fight every week." Seth joked. Summer gave him a wry smile before pulling up to her house.

Summer let Seth into the house and he looked around the main entrance amazed. Her house was enormous almost bigger than his. Summer went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water with Seth trailing behind her. She made her way upstairs and he followed her to her room.  
"Wow so this is your room?" Seth asked once she closed the door.  
"What about it?"  
"It's so pink and purple."  
"Those are my favorite colors."  
"Who's this?" Seth questioned walking over to her bed and picking up the plastic horse.  
"No one." Summer muttered walking over to him.  
"I'm not no one Summer." Seth imitated a baby voice holding the horse up.  
"PrincessSparkle, are you feeling okay?" Summer said quickly changing the subject.  
"You know I think Captain Oats would be perfect for her."  
"Captain Oats?"  
"I mean never mind." Seth said unclasping his flannel shirt and throwing it on the bed, leaving him in a tight white t-shirt.  
"The notebook?" Seth questioned picking up the book on her nightstand.  
"It's the best movie and book ever."  
"I bet it is." Seth said sarcastically.  
"Have you ever seen it?" Summer asked ignoring his comment.  
"Can't say that I have."  
"Well you have to watch it then."  
"Only if you watch it with me." Seth said shooting her a smile.  
"Okay, but you can't make little comments during it."  
"Scouts honor." Seth replied holding up three fingers.  
"Let's work on that project first." Summer suggested going to her laptop, while Seth laid down on her bed.

They worked on the story for a few hours throwing ideas around, and bantering for a majority of the time, enjoying each other's company. Seth looked at his watch and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Summer asked from her position next to him.  
"I've gotta go, I've got band practice."  
"Do you want me to drop you off?"  
"No it's okay I can walk, Danny doesn't live far from here."  
"Oh okay well I'll walk you to the door then." Summer said while Seth got up and grabbed his things.

They walked to the front door in silence and stood awkwardly next to each other.  
"So thanks for having me over." Seth said lamely.  
"Thank you for defending me earlier."  
"I'd do it in a heartbeat, anything for you." He said with a shy smile, "So listen my band has a gig tomorrow night at the bait shop if you want to check us out."  
"I'll try to be there."  
"Okay well I better get going, see you around." Seth said going down the front steps.  
"Bye" Summer whispered mostly to herself, watching him go.


	4. If You Can't Leave It Be

**Under An Orange Sky**

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay!

**Chapter Four: If You Can't Leave It Be**

Seth tumbled down the stairs having awoken excitedly. He was always excited on show days, and tonight should be especially good seeing as how he had invited Summer. He walked into the kitchen and in on Ryan and Marissa. Mostly Ryan eating cereal while Marissa talked on the phone. Making his way to the fridge for orange juice he heard parts of her conversation.

"I am not going to stand inline with you. No way. For any other book yeah, but not that one." Seth stuck his head out from behind the fridge and gave Marissa a quizzical look, while Ryan just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Maybe Seth'll go with you." Marissa said into the phone, "Do not tell him what we're talking about!" Seth heard Summer yell through the other end.  
"Maybe he likes Harry Potter."  
"Marissa what did I just say?!" Seth heard her yelling again.  
"Don't worry he's not even here, it's just me and Ryan." Marissa responded giving Seth a wink. "I gotta go now Sum I'll see you later." Marissa said hanging up.  
"Do I want to know what that was about?" Seth questioned after getting himself a glass of juice and sitting by Marissa.  
"Well if you want to spend time with Summer…" Marissa trailed off.  
"Harry Potter huh?"  
"Don't tell anyone but she loves it, she won't admit it. But it's true."  
"Hey I love me some Harry Potter too. How close are the books to the movie?"  
"I think pretty close. You should go with her so I don't have to."  
"You are some best friend." Seth said sarcastically, "Best friend of the year even."  
"Hey I'm trying to help you out." She said jabbing him in the chest, while Ryan looked on completely quiet.  
"Ryan control your woman! She's going to bruise me."  
"Maybe you wouldn't bruise so easily if you weren't such a bean pole." Marissa shot back. The bantering continued on for a little while with Ryan remaining silent, until Marissa announced that she had to leave.

Seth sat behind the drums, stationing the microphone into a comfortable position. Danny stood off to the side fiddling with his guitar, and Oliver stood over the keyboards humming to himself. "Check, check, check, all the cute girls say here." Seth grinned through the microphone. He was shouted back at by a few of the girls standing idly in the audience. After a few more minutes the band was finally ready to begin. "So my name's Seth, that over there is Danny, and over here on my left is Oli. We're called Dabne and our first song is called California." Seth played his heart out and he and his friends were rewarded with loud applauses after their forty minute set.

Taking a swig from his bottle of water, he made his way towards Ryan.  
"Good show man." Ryan said patting Seth on the back.  
"Thanks bro, where's your girl?"  
"She's talking to Oliver."  
"He's got the hots for her man."  
"That's what you tell me."  
"It's true, he's like obsessed."  
"Aren't you his friend?"  
"Yeah, what's your point?" Seth retorted eyeing Oliver, who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Marissa, while Marissa laughed. A smile sprouted on Seth's lips as he saw Summer walk up to Marissa and whisk her away from Oliver.

Summer and Marissa made their way towards Seth and Ryan but two blondes came up to Seth, and engulfed him in a hug, while the exchange happened Summer shot Marissa a look.  
"Alex, Anna, it's so good to see you." Seth said when they let go of him.  
"Great show Seth, I knew you had talent." Anna exclaimed.  
"Yeah it was pretty good even for you." Alex said with a laugh. Out of corner of his eye Seth see's Summer turn around, "If you guys will excuse me" Seth says walking away to try and find her.

After walking around the entire club and getting talked to by about everyone, Seth finally found Summer seated in a corner booth by herself. He slid in next to her, and gave her a smile while she looked none too pleased to see him.

"Found you" Seth said.  
"I didn't know you were looking."  
"I…" It was her tone that made him speechless.  
"You were great up there, you know." Summer murmured finally meeting his gaze.  
"Well there's only one person I'm really singing for." He said looking at her pointedly, leaning in a little bit, he was just about to close the space between them when Danny put two drinks on the table, causing them to move apart.

"I got you a cranberry and sprite." He said sliding in next to Summer's other side, "Oh hey Seth." Danny said noticing Seth for the first time.  
"I was just telling Seth what a good job you guys did up there." Summer explained.  
"Yeah well it was all me." Danny said with a laugh.

Seth forced a smile, patted Summer's thigh, got out of the booth, and pulled his beanie out of his back pocket. Pulling it on over his head, he gave her one last glance before disappearing into the crowd. Summer watched him go, barely listening to what Danny was saying to her.

A few hours later Summer stood in line outside Barnes and Noble, the long winded around the corner, but she wasn't as far back as she thought she would be. She zipped her jacket up more, and wrapped her arms around herself to keep the chill out. She heard a skateboard stop next to her, and she looked up from her seat on the floor at Seth. He held his board under one arm, and took a seat next to her.

"Hey."  
"I didn't know you were going to be here." Summer said.  
"How could I miss this? C'mon it's book seven. It's all about the magic." Summer cracked a smile, and continued to rub her hands over her arms.  
"Are you cold?"  
"No I'm okay, don't worry." Seth shook his head at her response, and slipped his track jacket over her shoulders. "That should keep you warm." He said with a smile."Listen there's something I wanted to ask you…" Seth trailed off, with a far away look. But before he could muster up his confidence, he heard a familiar voice. "Starbucks wasn't open, but I found someone in line who had a thermos of hot chocolate." Danny said handing Summer the thermos, "Oh hey Seth." Danny exclaimed, excited to see him.

"Oh hey Danny." Seth muttered with another forced smile.  
"Didn't know you were gonna be here."  
"Actually I've gotta go." Seth mumbled. Summer watched the exchange and tried to give him back his jacket, "it's okay keep it." Seth said before skating away.

** reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	5. Such Great Heights

**Under An Orange Sky**

**I apologize for lacking in updates. But this my new years resolution to be better at keeping you all updated, I hope you all enjoy and haven't forgotten about this little story of mine. **

**Chapter Five: Such Great Heights**

After Seth had seen Danny with Summer that night he had wanted nothing more than to win her over so that she would finally be his, so that they could finally be together. But constantly seeing Danny with her at school, almost attached to her hip was making things harder for him. And if that wasn't bad enough when Danny wasn't there, usually a group of jocks were.

Whenever he had attempted a conversation with her, she would be whisked away by someone and when she would make her way towards him someone would step between them. Occasionally she would shoot him smiles, but that was about as much contact as he got for the past month. Calling her was out of the question, since he had never officially gotten her number, sure he could get it from Marissa but that was just plain weird.

Stepping into Danny's house for band practice Seth slung his bag over a nearby chair and got settled behind the drums while Oliver and Danny got setup on their own.  
"So I invited Summer to our new years show." Danny said plucking a few strings.  
"What'd she say?" Oliver questioned, shooting a look at Seth.  
"She said she'd think about it, and if she ran into me then she'd run into me."  
"Dude you got rejected." Oliver stated with a laugh. Seth merely smiled after hearing Summer's response.  
"Well I mean I plan on finding her, but the thing is since it's a costume party, it might complicate things a little." Danny responded turning his amp on. _'If she goes to the show I'm going to find her, and I'm going to make it work' _Seth thought to himself.  
"Guys our show's in two days so let's get started, we gotta make this the best show ever." Seth said starting to plan out how he'd win her over in his mind.

---

"Hey what're you wearing to that new years party?" Summer questioned rifling through Marissa's closet.  
"I'm thinking about going as a fairy" Marissa responded dreamily laying down.  
"A fairy?"  
"Yeah, a fairy. What're you going as?"  
"I don't know yet"  
"You should go as little miss vixen"  
"Little miss vixen?" Summer asked, one eyebrow quirked.  
"Hold on I'll show you" Marissa rose from her position on her bed and made her way towards her desk, after moving a few papers around she picked up a handmade comic book. Making her way towards Summer she tossed it to her before laying back down.

Summer began to flip through the pages, clearly interested and confused as to why little miss vixen resembled her.  
"Where'd you get this?"  
"Ryan let me borrow it, Seth made it." Marissa answered obviously without thinking.

Summer examined the book even more closely, she could tell who the characters were based off of. It didn't strike her as weird, in an odd way she felt flattered because it was apparent how much time he had spent on the book, and on each character.

---

Alex walked onto the stage looking like an exact duplicate of Debbie Harry, pushing her large sunglasses onto her head she grabbed the microphone.  
"Welcome to the bait shop's new years eve bash!" She said, waiting for the applause to die down, "We've got a great lineup tonight, first off it's Bain, then Gimmie Lovin, and last but not least your favorite local band Dabne!"

As Bain started to play Seth walked into the semi packed club and scanned the crowd. He saw no sign of Summer, or Ryan, not even Marissa for that matter. Motioning with his hand, he and the rest of the band unloaded their equipment. As Gimmie Lovin was finishing their brief set Marissa and Summer walked in. Most eyes were glued to Summer as she entered the club, and made her way to the bar to get a drink.

The crowd applauded after Gimmie Lovin finshed, but broke out into cheer as Dabne stepped onto stage. Seth dressed in a straight black pants, a wrinkled white button up, a skinny black tie, and a mask covering his eyes took a seat behind the drums. Danny dressed as a big banana had a few problems strapping his guitar on, but after a few tries was successful. Oliver dressed as a mental patient, but had his arms free for the keyboard.

"Hi everyone we're Dabne." Seth said pausing for more applause, "We're gonna finish our set with about a minute before midnight so if you know who you want to kiss you better lock it and load it!"

As the band began to warm up for a few minutes, Seth scanned the crowd hoping to see Summer. His mouth dropped into an O shape. Her leather getup was simply put, hot. She wore a mask similar to his, and left her hair in light curls. Seth knew who he would be keeping his eyes on the whole night.

Dabne played three songs before Oliver and Danny stepped off the stage, Seth got up from behind the drums and opened his guitar case. Taking out a 1990 Gibson acoustic guitar, he pulled the strap over his neck and took a seat on a single stool in the middle of the stage. The lights dimmed, and one lone light shined on him.

"This is dedicated to a very special girl," He said hoping she knew that this was for her. His voice, accompanied by only a guitar, echoed around the room creating one of the most intimate songs. It was as if it were just him and her. Once he was finished, the crowd was silent. The lights came back on, and Oliver and Danny came back on stage.  
"Guys was it that bad?" Seth grinned, the crowd cheered as he knew they would and Dabne continued to play five more songs.

Alex took the stage once more announcing that it was almost time and that everyone should find their kissing buddy before she jumped off the stage as well. Summer stood awkwardly off to the side as Danny made his way towards her. She offered him a small smile.

The crowd began to the countdown, and when they were at 5, the lights went out. Summer felt a light pull on her wrist, and followed for a few steps before everyone in the room yelled, "Happy New Year". She felt arms pull her in, and lips meet hers. The kiss only lasted briefly, before the arms let her go and the lights came back on. She glanced around wondering if the person who had kissed her was who she thought it was. Turning around she saw Danny a few steps away from her.

"Where'd you go?" He asked going over.  
"Summer we have to leave now." Marissa managed to say before pulling her away.

**Updates will come sooner I promise! Reviews would be nice.**


	6. Letters to You

**Under an Orange Sky**

I apologize for the long delay, I spent much of my summer in the hospital. 

**Chapter Six: Letters to You**

After leaving the Bait Shop, Marissa and Summer lay side by side. Both girls had collapsed on Marissa's bed without even bothering to change their clothes.

"So who'd you kiss?" Marissa questioned casually, stretching her hands above her head.  
"I don't know, the lights went out and someone grabbed me and just kissed me." Summer shrugged.  
"Do you have any idea?"  
"I know it wasn't Danny, cause when the lights went on he was standing away from me. And the person who kissed me…I can't place my finger on it but it was someone I haven't kissed before."  
"Well I don't know who kissed me…" Marissa trailed off, hinting that she did.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The person who kissed me didn't have rough lips like Ryan or like fish lips like Luke…This person's lips were soft, really soft. I tasted cherry chapstick."  
"It was a girl?" Summer questioned, eyebrows quirked. Marissa merely shrugged her shoulders.  
"It felt right though…"  
"Mine did too." Summer whispered more to herself than Marissa.

**--**

Seth flipped his notebook open and leaned against the mast of his boat. His mind wandered to the previous nights events, as he brought pen to paper. The entire notebook he wrote in was almost like a big letter to Summer. A few days each week, he'd pen a letter to her inside of his notebook but never give it to her.

_The days are slow, and the minutes feel like hours on this little boat. The sun beats down on me, and I know, I just know that I'm getting tan, or I'm going to burn up real bad. My boats small, so all I can really do is sit and think, there's no real room to fish, or lay out, all I do is sit and then change spots so my body doesn't cramp. But you already knew that, you've seen the 'summer breeze', so you know exactly just how little it is. _

He wrote without thinking, the pen in his hand subconciously scribbling words. The notebook was the only thing that really knew his true feelings, sure other people knew he liked her but they didn't know how much, and why. To others Summer was just a girl that Seth crushed on, only the notebook knew how much he cared, and how much he longed for her. There were a lot of moments when Seth himself didn't know why he liked her so much, sure he dated other girls but none of them had felt right with him.

_Last night at the show, all I could think about was how I would kiss you at midnight. I knew cutting the lights was dumb, but there was no other way that I could do it. I knew Danny wanted to kiss you real bad, and he's one of my best friends but I wanted you. I wanted to kiss you, that's why I was trying to __figure out a way where I could do it without it being suspicious. I hope you knew it was me, I hope you just figured it was me. _

_God Summer you have no idea what you do to me. You've just got this effect on me…and I wish I knew why. When I'm just talking to you I feel my heart beating faster, I sound so gay right now but I just can't explain it. _

Seth paused, and glanced over the words he'd just written. He felt foolish, Summer was never going to read the words he wrote for her, she didn't even pay him much attention. All he could hope for was that Summer knew he was the one that had kissed her. Shaking his head, Seth closed the notebook. Flipping it over between his hands, he wondered if he and Summer even had a future together. The entire notebook was almost devoted to her, and yeah he crushed on her but when would it end?

Looking out across the water, Seth squinted in the sunlight. He thoguht seriously of throwing the notebook into the water and just starting anew. He didn't need Summer, he didn't need a girl who could have any guy she wanted. Everytime he wrote in his notebook, his mind would tell him it wasn't worth it, and it would leave his heart confused at what it should do.


	7. Don't Let It Go To Waste

**Under An Orange Sky**

Sorry for not updating, been stumped but hopefully that'll change. Kind of based around the Links episode from season one.

**Chapter Seven: Don't Let It Go To Waste **

"Hey man Oliver wants to know if you want to go to Palm Springs, his parents have a house there that we can stay at." Seth said over their breakfast ritual of bagels and coffee. Ryan took a sip of coffee and gave Seth one of his looks.  
"So is that a yes or a no?" Seth questioned raising his own mug to his lips.  
"I guess so, who else is going?"  
"Pretty sure he invited Marissa, which means Summer will be there, Alex, Danny, Luke."  
"Three girls, five guys?" Ryan said skeptical.  
Seth shrugged before pulling his phone out and calling Oliver, "Hey man we're in. See you in an hour."  
"An hour?" Ryan questioned, his voice rising just a tad.  
"I forgot to tell you that, go get packed!"

An hour later Seth and Ryan stood idly in the driveway listening to Luke ramble on about alcohol, they noted that it looked as if he had robbed a liquor store. Marissa and Summer pulled up and hoped out of the car, giving the boys smiles. Soon after Oliver pulled in behind them with Alex and Danny in tow.

"So how are we gonna do this? Two cars?" Oliver asked hands in pockets as he made his way to the group.  
"Yeah let's do two cars," Seth responded, "I guess I can go with Luke. Ryan you coming with us?"  
"Sure." He said giving Marissa a look.  
"Marissa what about you and Summer with me?" Oliver questioned with a smile.  
"I guess that works."  
"We can take Alex too." Seth offered, not wanting to sit for an hour with Danny.  
"And we can fit Danny in our car." Oliver replied much to Seth's dismay at having Danny sit with Summer.

After what seemed like the longest car ride in history, Luke's truck finally pulled up to the house. Oliver's car was already in the driveway. The four of them hoped out of the truck, and grabbed their bags along with the beer and made their way inside. Upon entering Seth was greeted to Danny sitting on the couch next to Summer, with his arm around her. Seth felt his blood begin to boil, he turned around abruptly and faced Alex.

"Let's go to the pool yeah?" Seth questioned, giving Alex a look that meant just go. Alex without missing a beat, pulled her shirt over her heard, and shimmied out of her jeans. While Seth followed her lead. They were both clad in their underwear and headed straight for the pool, not without first grabbing a few beers. The rest of the group watched the little show before them, Summer feeling jealousy rise in the pit of her stomach.

"Damn you fine girl." Luke said aloud to Alex's retreating figure.  
"Yeah and I don't want none of what your offering." She shot back.

Seth and Alex splashed around in the pool for a few minutes, while the rest of the group remained inside. Leaning against the side of the pool, Alex made her way towards Seth.

"You wanna tell me what this is really about?" Alex questioned.  
"Nothing."  
"It's Summer isn't it?" Seth remained silent.  
"You're a good guy Seth, but you put other people ahead of yourself. Who cares about Danny?"  
"We're his friends."  
"So? He's with the girl you want."  
"So your saying if there was someone you wanted, regardless of if they were with someone you'd go for it?"  
"Well in a nut shell yeah."  
"So what're you waiting for? I know there's been someone on your mind."  
"It's complicated."

Before either one of them could say anymore, the entire group came outside, everyone except Oliver. Summer stood with her arms crossed, a look of annoyance in her stance. Marissa stripped her clothes off and jumped into the pool, while Ryan stood stark still. Clearly bothered by her little show. Luke watched the entire thing with a goofy smile, clearly drunk off his ass.

"Guys I've got some bad news." Oliver said coming out of the house.  
"What happened?" Marissa shouted from the pool.  
"It's Natalie. My girlfriend."  
"You have a girlfriend?" Seth questioned surprised.  
"Yeah, she's in the hospital….She needs to me to head back to Newport right away."  
"I'm so sorry to hear that," Summer said, "Do you need anyone to go with you?"  
"Actually I was hoping that Mar-"  
"I'll go with you." Ryan cut in, knowing he was going to say Marissa.  
"Yeah me too." Danny spoke up, relinquishing his arm from around Summer.  
"Guys it's….okay" Oliver responded looking dejected.  
"No it's fine Oliver, we'll come with you." Ryan said steering Oliver back into the house.  
"I guess we'll see you guys in Newport." Danny shouted, "Have fun!"

"So we've got this whole place to ourselves." Alex mumbled a look of mischief over her face.  
"Let's play chicken," Marissa shouted, "I'm on Alex's team!"  
"Hey that's not fair, I'm on my own here."  
"Not true man, you've got me!" Luke hollered from his position at the side of the pool.  
"I don't want you sitting on my shoulders, or me sitting on you. That's just too weird for me."  
"You get Summer then." Marissa said, hoisting herself up onto Alex's shoulders. Alex steadied herself, and held onto Marissa tightly, clearly enjoying it.  
"Summer will you be on my team?" Seth asked, holding out a hand to her.  
"I need to change first."  
"Oh don't bother!" Marissa yelled.  
"I promise I won't look." Seth said turning around. A few seconds later, he heard a splash and felt hands on his back. Then a body on his shoulders.

The four played chicken for half an hour before Luke complained of being hungry. After getting changed, the five of them piled into Luke's truck and headed for the nearest restaurant they could find. Once they were done eating, they headed for a grocery store to pick up things for dinner. Seth picked a few items he could grill, while the girls stocked up on ice cream and dessert items. When they were finally back at the house, Luke continued drinking. Marissa and Summer went to go work on their tans, while Alex and Seth hit the golf course.

"It's weird that we're here with just Seth, Luke, and Alex huh?" Marissa said from her towel.  
"Yeah" Summer stated, unable to process what exactly she felt.  
"It was so weird when Ryan was here."  
"You two still aren't okay yet?"  
"Not really, I mean the whole break thing is weird. I don't really know what the rules are."  
"I would think that your on a break, but still together so you can't see anyone else."  
"Yeah maybe, but I just don't know."

Seth and Alex came back finding Luke passed out on the couch. They merely laughed at him, and tried to drag him to a room, however Luke being bigger than both of them made that an impossible feat. So they left him on the couch and headed for the kitchen. Seth started pulling steaks out of the fridge and getting the grill ready, while Alex made a salad to go with dinner. Summer and Marissa got changed, and then set the table together.

The four of them sat down together outside near the pool enjoying the food Seth and Alex had prepared. They made small talk throughout the meal, finding it easy to become comfortable with each other. When they were finally finished, Marissa grabbed a pint of ice cream and announced she was going to her room to watch a movie. Alex deciding to give Seth and Summer alone time, offered to watch the movie with Marissa.

The two sat on Marissa's bed, handing the ice cream back and forth between each other. The Notebook playing on the screen in front of them.  
"I know you kissed me." Marissa said, licking her spoon.  
"When did I kiss you?" Alex questioned playing dumb.  
"At the New Years party."  
"So what if I did?"  
"When are you going to do it again?" Marissa asked, putting her spoon down and kissing Alex.

Meanwhile after Seth and Summer had cleaned up, they sat on the hammock together. They lay looking up at the stars that seemed to be shining for just them. Summer hadn't felt that comfortable with anyone in a long time, and when she felt him put an arm around her she leaned into his hold. They talked about their childhoods, and what it was like to grow up in Newport. It was a startling conversation because each had such a different upbringing. Soon however they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Luke awoke the next morning his head pounding. He stumbled to find a restroom, and opened the first door he saw. However what he saw was not a toilet, the site in front of him woke him up completely. "Shit." He said, eyeing the lone white sheet that was wrapped around Marissa and Alex.

**What a predictable ending to this chapter! Anyways this was longer than my other chapters. I'll try to update sooner. **


	8. Seeing is Believing

**Under and Orange Sky**

I have no real idea if people still read this but an update has been long overdue. I apologize for it taking me almost a year to update! I've sort of been in a writing funk the past few days too...I blame it on being on vay-cay and then running out of things to do aha.

**Chapter Eight: Seeing is Believing**

Luke gasped at the sight in front of him before closing the door as quietly as he could. His mind was running wild with thoughts of what could have happened, despite it being his ex girlfriend, seeing two girls almost naked was hot. He knew he had to tell someone and fast because he couldn't seem to keep the excitement inside.

Rushing into the other rooms and looking for someone to spill the beans to, he completely forgot about needing to go to the bathroom and his pounding headache. After bursting into every room he couldn't understand why they were all empty. Making his way outside Luke saw two bodies nestled together in the hammock.

"Guys wake up!" Luke shouted not concerned about waking the two. Seth forced his eyes open when he heard Luke's voice, and tried to stretch out his arms but found it difficult. He looked down to surprised to see Summer's head on his chest. He knew he should have felt an overwhelming sense of joy to see the girl of his dreams sleeping next to him, but Luke's gaze made him feel uncomfortable. Seth nudged Summer gently and felt her shift, she turned her head slightly to look at him.

She sat up hastily, "Sorry" she mumbled clearly embarrassed at their positions. Before Seth could give her a reply, Luke cut in, "You guys are not going to believe what I just saw!" Seth and Summer both got up off the hammock and stretched, both trying to make the situation less awkward.

"What did you see?" Summer questioned, stifling a yawn.  
"I just…I can't even-"  
"Luke breath," Seth said, wondering why Luke had a stupid grin plastered on his face.  
"Marissa and Alex! Upstairs! NAKED!" a faraway look adorned his face.  
"You're kidding" Seth managed out, not believing his ex would hook up with his 'brothers' ex.  
"Luke how much have you had to drink?" Summer questioned, figuring there was something else behind what he was saying.  
"Go see for yourself!"  
"Even if I believed you, which I do not, I wouldn't go barging into someone's room." Summer reasoned.  
"I don't know, Alex and Marissa might be an intriguing sight." Seth added.  
"Cohen!" Summer yelled along with a punch in his arm.  
"Dude! It's hot! Go look!"  
"Luke stop!" Summer said desperately, "You don't know what happened, so don't go around saying anything or looking at anything."

Before the three could continue their conversation a voice interrupted them, "Look at what?" Marissa questioned walking towards the group.  
"Oh nothing Luke was just telling us about this bird he saw." Summer supplied quickly, shooting a look at Seth.  
"Right a bird, this big bird." Seth added with a vigorous nod.  
"Huh?" Luke said clearly confused, he began to look around to see the 'bird'.  
"Anyways I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast?" Marissa questioned.  
"What about Alex?" Seth asked, wondering what Marissa would say.  
"She's still sleeping." Marissa answered without much thought, then she looped her arm with Summer's and the two began to walk away. Summer turned her head and made eye contact with Seth, her face seemed to say, 'say anything and die'.

When the girls were out of ear shot, Seth turned his attention to Luke and shoved him backwards, "Dude I cannot believe you saw that!"  
"I wish I had a camera," Luke said shaking his head regretfully, "It was so hot." Seth laughed at Luke's forlorn expression and slapped a hand on his shoulder to steer him after the girls. He knew he'd get the details from Alex later.


	9. La La La

**Under and Orange Sky**

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter Nine: La La La**

Seth wandered out of the house and noticed a figure sitting near the pool, it was late and he hadn't expected to see anyone still awake. When he realized it was Summer his heart started beating faster in his chest, and he could swear his palms were getting sweaty.

"Cool if I sit here?" Seth questioned quietly so he wouldn't startle her. Summer merely nodded her head, never taking her eyes off of the water.  
"What're you doing up?" Seth ventured, dipping his legs into the pool.  
"Couldn't really sleep," She answered turning her gaze towards him, "how about you?" **  
**"Same, I can't believe we head back to Newport tomorrow."  
"Mhm," she answered, "What's that?" she questioned gesturing to his notebook.  
"It's nothing, just my sketchbook."  
"You draw?" She asked already knowing the answer.  
"I'm pretty sure you've seen some of my work." he smiled handing the book over to her.

Summer blushed at the statement, and began to flip through the notebook. She paused as she saw a page filled with sketches of little miss vixen. "I'm not like stalking you or anything." Seth stated, wondering if she thought he was obsessed with her because of the drawings.  
"No I'm flat-"  
"It's just you have real good…bone structure…you know?" He interrupted, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea.  
"Bone structure?" Summer repeated.  
"Yeah bone structure…when it came time to like give little miss vixen a face…you uh your face came to mind?" Summer scrunched up her face at his remark, "Um okay…"  
"Yeah" He answered lamely.  
"I think it's great-"  
"And you know Cosmo Girl and Kid Chino…Kid Chino is The Ironists best friend…figured Little Miss Vixen should be Cosmo Girls…and Ryan and Marissa were dating at the time…it just made sense." Seth interrupted once more this time rambling in the process.  
"Uh-huh"  
"Wait you think its great?" Seth asked a smile spreading across his face.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes while Summer continued to browse the sketchbook. After looking through it, she set it down next to her. Leaning back, Summer laid down completely. She tucked her hands underneath her head and began to gaze up at the dark sky which was shining with stars. Seth followed suit and gave a sigh of contentment.

"Why is it that you haven't had a girlfriend in so long?"  
"What do you mean?" Seth questioned confused.  
"I mean you're a great guy, how do you manage to stay single?"  
"There's always something missing," Seth admitted glancing over at her, "I mean I could ask you the same thing…but minus the guy part."  
"Have you ever thought about going solo? I mean like with your band." Summer questioned changing the subject.  
"I can't say that I have."  
"Would you ever consider it?"  
"Well it started out as just something we did for fun…and those songs a lot of them were written for fun too…lately though I've been writing for someone," He paused wondering how to continue, "and those songs are kind of personal, some I don't mind sharing but others I'd prefer not to. I don't know if I would ever go solo…I mean I love performing and sharing my music but there's only one person I'm really singing for." He finished hoping he was referring to her.

Seth didn't know why it was so hard for him to just admit his feelings for her. He wasn't shy around girls, and he didn't have any problems getting girlfriends but when it came to Summer he just couldn't understand why it was so difficult. Sure he's liked her since kindergarten, and sure they hadn't really started talking until this year and maybe it was kind of weird that he knew so much about her but she didn't seem to mind, so why was it that he couldn't just ask her out?

Summer sat up abruptly and turned her gaze towards him, "Will you sing for me?"Seth merely smiled up at her, "As long as it's not Britney Spears or Lady GaGa. Well if you really wanted to hear me sing one of their songs I suppose I wouldn't mind." Summer was flattered by his willingness but merely shook her head before lying back down next to him.

Seth cleared his throat and proceed to prop himself up on one elbow so that he was looking directly at her, "_I feel like I just seen the sun for the first time You make my life bright cause you shine It's me and you baby, it's our time I'm living my dream, girl cause you mine You got me skippin down the street And singin love songs all out of key I didn't smoke nothin but I feel so high And I know why It's a love thing, it's got to be Your heart's all locked and I got the key It feels like I just won the lottery Cause I got my girl and she got me_" Seth paused to breath, "And that's all you get for now." He added as an afterthought. Summer didn't say anything after his 'performance' she didn't think he would have rapped for her in a million years, surprisingly it wasn't too bad.  
"That bad huh?" He questioned with a smirk.  
"I'm just speechless."  
"You gotta envision it, you know like picture me with gold chains and a doo rag, and like clothes three sizes too big for me."  
"Maybe" Summer said with a giggle.  
"Close your eyes," Seth urged, "You gotta picture it."  
"Don't do anything weird." Summer threatened after she closed her eyes.  
"Never!" Seth laughed, putting his hand over hers to cover her eyes.

Seth leaned in closer, his mouth about an inch away from her face, "_I feel on top of the world with you baby I want to dance and party tonight I feel on top of the world with my lady_", his lips brushed her ear. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and before she realized what was going on she was already kissing him back.


End file.
